Second First Date
by HotchnerJareau
Summary: Hotch stood up and took JJ to the fountain, the blue glare of the water shining on them. He took both of her hands and held them tightly. Her second question still hadn't been answered. "The first time we came here, we kissed, the second time..."


Hotch knocked on his co-worker's door. It had struck 6pm, the sky had began to glow orange. He had been dating this woman for a little over 6 months. Even though he works with her every single day, he still got the butterflies when he saw her. It felt like an eternity, waiting. He had adjusted his watch, flattened out his "romantic" blazer, as he called it, and even made sure his shoes were freshly polished.

The door opened, finally, and there stood the beautiful blonde. Her short white and navy striped dress didn't hug her figure, in fact, it made her look so cute and delicate. Hotch admired that. Her legs were so long and they looked perfect, finished off with her red flats that complimented the dress. Her long blonde hair hadn't been touched. It was beautiful without anything done to it. The loose curls looked exquisite, stopping midway down her back.

"JJ." Was all he could say, looking the woman up and down, respectfully. She smiled and grabbed her black purse from the table beside the door. "We ready to go?" Hotch asked, putting his hand out. She slipped her tiny, fragile hands into his big, delicate ones and they left. Hotch thought it was perfect because JJ lived so close to town, they could walk to their destination. To admit, the couple looked absolutely gorgeous together. His style and height perfectly complimented hers. The team had been right, they matched up without a doubt.

Aaron and Jennifer began dating just six months ago. Their co-workers had an ongoing pool on who JJ had been dating. Garcia had snooped around a little bit, and after finding Hotch's number in the most 'frequently called' section on her phone, she knew she had won. Morgan had bet she was dating Mick Rawson, to which Reid stopped him and told him that Mick probably still had feelings for Emily. He didn't even want to get into it, but Morgan made him choose. The genius suggested she was dating somebody they didn't even know. All in all, Garcia had won, earning one free drink from each of the other betters.

Will had been killed in a shooting the previous year, leaving both JJ and Henry very stressed and distraught. William was like her rock. They shared a love that people didn't see everyday. It had certainly become a different environment without Will in JJ's life. Hotch seemed to be the only one that truly understood. He had broken up with Beth, after they decided that, if she was working in New York, a long distance relationship wouldn't be beneficial. Hotch and JJ were in the middle of moving into Hotch's home, and Jack and Henry had become great friends. The new couple looked very happy. At work, they'd flash a small smile to each other, something only a few people noticed. Their relationship wasn't any secret, the whole bureau knew of it. Hotch and JJ, however, knew how to keep their relationship professional.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked, as they walked down the beautiful main streets of Washington, DC. Hotch squeezed her hand tightly as her head fell onto his shoulder. She had a certain warmth and comfort to her, they never felt weird when they were together. Somehow, they knew everything was all right, everything was fitting into place. "I'm not telling you," Hotch smirked, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. JJ scoffed, pulling her head up from his shoulder, looking at him. "Oh, really? You're gonna play that game?" She laughed. Hotch looked into JJ's pure eyes. "I'm afraid I am." He said, smiling.

By the time the couple reached their destination, the sun had set almost completely, small orange streaks dabbled in the sky. "You're bringing me here?" JJ asked, letting go of Hotch's hand. It was a huge fountain in the centre of town. The water that came from it glistened in the street lights. "That's where we are, aren't we?" Hotch laughed, adjusting his tie. They both looked up to the sky where most of the orange streaks had turned into a pinkish-purple.

The centre of town, admittedly, was quite busy. Couples and families walked through the centre, either admiring the fountain, or passing through to the shops. JJ and Hotch didn't care. They were in their own little world. "This is where we had our first date." JJ said, looking into her partner's eyes. He nodded, putting his hand on the small of her back. "This is also where we'll have our second first date." Hotch said. JJ looked puzzled for a moment. "Our second first date?" She asked, laughing. "Yes," Aaron nodded, sitting down with her, "our second and final first date."

JJ was still puzzled. "Final? Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, looking towards the water that came from the fountain in front of them. "No, no." He said, quickly. "I'm going to leave you hanging." He smiled. She leaned on him again, and he grabbed ahold of her soft hand. Together, their hands rested on Hotch's thigh.

A little while later, Hotch got up, JJ's hand still locked in his. "What are we doing?" She asked. "We're going shopping." He said, smiling. They walked over to the shops and entered the first one. The couple enjoyed browsing through the many beautiful and historic paintings in there. By 8pm, they had visited every shop on the line. Walking back to the fountain, JJ squeezed Hotch's hand tight. "This is just like our first date, we came here, looked through the shops-" "exactly." Aaron cut her off. He squeezed her hand back, making her smile warmly. "It's getting chilly." JJ shivered, leaning against the man for warmth. Hotch took his blazer off and wrapped it around her. His arm went around her, too, him snuggling her tightly as they continued walking.

Stars filled the night sky. The street lights lit up the town centre, making it more picturesque than the paintings they had admired earlier. Sitting down on the same bench they had on their first date, JJ remembered what she had asked before. "You said this was our second first date?" Hotch rubbed his girlfriends arm up and down. "Our first date, we came here, walked around the shops, ended the night by looking at the fountain, tonight we did the same. It's our second first date... What? You don't like it?" He countered. JJ shook her head. "Why are we having a second first date? Why is it our last?" Hotch kissed JJ on the lips. When they pulled apart, he looked her in the eyes. "Because it was special."

Hotch stood up and took JJ to the fountain, the blue glare of the water shining on them. He took both of her hands and held them tightly. Her second question still hadn't been answered. "The first time we came here, we kissed, the second time..." He reached into his pocket, and before JJ could do anything, Hotch was down on one knee.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the small black box, revealing a small silver ring with a beautiful diamond on it. JJ swallowed back tears. "Yes!" She said, as he began to slide the ring onto her finger. He stood up and smiled at her. "A million times, yes!" She whispered, grabbing the man's cheeks, planting one on his lips.

"Okay, then, Mrs. Hotchner-to-be, what do you say we throw our promise rings into the fountain?" Slipping off her promise ring from their first date, JJ agreed. Hotch did the same, and together, they threw their promise rings into the crystal clear water. "I love you." JJ said, hugging Hotch tightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I wouldn't trade anything for this moment. I love you, too." He said.


End file.
